knightsofzodiakosfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver
Overview Full Name: Oliver Legner Alias: Oliver, Oli (by Rapunzel), Olli (by Holli), Reaper (By Aurora), Repo (by Omar) Age: 23 years, biologically, but has been around for more than 100 years Family: A father, mother and sister, all of which are dead God: Doesn't have one, but really looks up to Hades Relationship Status: Taken by McGee Biography Born on June 12th 1909, he has the same power as Mulan: to see how people will die. He first started having visions at 7 and was deeply haunted by them. Unlike Mulan, Oliver often saw deaths that were bloody, due to his village often being the subject for attacks from thugs and pirates. The deaths usually involved heads being smashed, throats being pulled out and stomachs being ripped open. Oliver did his best to avoid seeing these visions, which involved him isolating himself from everyone else. Although having friends was not much of an option for him, he did get one buddy when he was 14. The two got along well, and Oliver finally found himself feeling comfortable around another person. However, at 16, he had a vision of killing his only friend. He was shocked and refused to believe that it was true. Unfortunately, in a heated argument, Oliver did kill his best friend, proving to himself that the deaths he saw can't be prevented. That was like a turning point for him. It made him the ruthless, blood thirsty man he is today. The following years of his life saw him become a monster. Every time he had a vision of himself killing someone, he followed it like it was a mission to be done. He soon got to the conclusion that the Fates were sending him these visions to increase the amount of dead souls for Hades. He was brilliant at escaping capture. His witty and determined personality keep him out of jail until 1928, when he was finally arrested after killing a fellow murderer, Benjamin. On April 30th 1932, he was shot by a guard who he had attempted to murder – his intentions were to escape; he had not had a vision of the guard’s death. Oliver was killed and buried only the next day; the prison hoping to rid the horrible memory of his existence from their cell as quickly as possible. When Oliver was on his way to Hell he was stopped by Hades. Even though Oliver had only been found guilty for 22 deaths, he had killed many more people. He was a professed killer and Hades knew this. He changed Oliver’s death date to the 31st of April – and this date, as you know, doesn’t exist, meaning that Oliver will not die, seeing as he can never get to this date. Hades did this because he wanted Oliver to kill someone for him – who this person is, you don't know yet... So, Oliver’s been alive since then; he was raised from the grave only two days after his burial. He’s still searching for this person and has hung around at the Cemetery for the last few decades, treating it like a home. When Mulan went to get the bone of a human, Oliver met her and some of the other Knights. He found out that the he and her have the same power and now thinks that they must work together to help the Fates and Hades. Mulan doesn’t agree to this at all, yet Oliver stalks her anyway, trying to convince her that his beliefs are correct. Fighting Style When it comes to fighting, Oliver has a knife that he often uses to fend off opponents. It's a very old one that has some runes carved into it, though Oliver doubts that the runes actually help improve its efficiency in killing. His fighting is often very physical and and bloody - and he likes it that way. For him, magic and guns don't give you the correct 'feel' of what a fight really is. Relationships with others *[[Rapunzel|'Rapunzel']] – Little does she know it, but he is very intrigued with Rapunzel’s hair. If his remaining sanity takes just a day off, tugging, pulling and maybe even cutting her hair would be his main mission. However, he does somewhat like her after that 'shoe' incident in the mall. *'Alice' – Admires the amount of control Alice has over McGee. In fact, if he was ever pulled into doing it, he would try to use Alice to manipulate McGee for his own (or, more likely, the Fates’) needs. He calls her Liddell because he has killed an ‘Alice’ before and he doesn’t want to feel awkward around her. *[[Aurora|'Aurora']] – Out of all the Knights, Oliver likes her the most. Her silence does make him feel a bit awkward, but he likes speaking and simply hanging around someone who doesn’t have such a negative opinion about him. She actually has some control over him and he's become very obedient to her. Oddly enough, she brings back his 'old self' at times, which causes him to become far more nervous and thoughtful around her. He's rather protective of her - even though he knows that she doesn't need protection - and views her as a close friend and partner in crime. *[[Mulan|'Mulan ']]– Oliver is Mulan’s official stalker. When he met her and found out about her visions, he immediately believed that the Fates had sent her to him. He calls her ‘Fates Sister’ or just ‘Sister’, thinking that the two must kill others together. Mulan certainly doesn’t wish to do so, though, and finds him very annoying and disturbing. Nevertheless, Mulan's determined to fix his problem. *'Shang' – Well, they don’t get along at all, that’s for sure. Shang’s strictness and seriousness is a complete opposite to Oliver’s playful, chaotic way of thinking. *[[Flint|'Flint']] – Flint is scared witless by Oliver. In fact, Flint even likes Shang more than Oliver. Oliver doesn’t really give Flint more than a glance. *[[McGee|'McGee ']]– Oliver finds McGee very interesting. She abuses him more than anyone else, but that tastes like a challenge of sorts to him. Lately, he and her have begun having feelings for one another. They're dating now, and Oliver really loves hanging around her. She, like Aurora, has some control over him, but certainly to a greater extent. He's very protective over her. *'Rini' – Calls the 11-year-old a b*tch. He really doesn’t like her and thinks it would be quite amusing to see someone beat her up. *'Eugene' - Eugene's fear of Redheads confused and annoyed Oliver at first. He even threatened to murder him. However, after Oliver found out about why Eugene was so against redheads, he actually had some sympathy for Eugene. Oliver knows that, out of all the redheads in KOZ, he'd be the one to remind Eugene the most of the Fire Skulls, which makes him a little guilty. Just a bit. *'Meg' - She worked for Hades, so Oliver finds her rather interesting. *'Luke' - Oliver's protectiveness over Aurora made him despise Luke so much that he killed him. Yep, Luke was Oliver's first victim in KOZ. *'Angelica' - Hates her with a passion. He thinks she's pitiful, idiotic, childish, stubborn, weak, inappropriate, emotional and too secretive. *'JB' - JB hates Oliver and, therefore, likes chewing on the mental-case's leg. Oliver finds JB annoying, but wouldn't hurt him due to the fact that McGee would get REALLY angry if he did. *'Jane Porter' - Though they may not agree on many things, they get along well. *[[Omar|'Omar']] - A fellow redhead, but not one that Oliver identifies with. He wants to learn more about Omar, mainly because Aurora seems to like him very much, but doesn't really understand Omar's way of thinking. *[[Ariel|'Ariel']] - Another redhead. She helped heal him after his fight with Luke, so Oliver is grateful for that. She does act friendly towards him, so he does like her as a buddy. *'Mowgli '- Just about the only person in the world who looks up to Oliver, Mowgli was the first person to hug Oliver in years - maybe even decades. Oliver feels rather awkward and, deep down, doesn't want Mowgli to follow in his footsteps. Nevertheless, Oliver does think of Mowgli as a younger brother. Oliver was the one who got Mowgli to murder the child's first victim. *'Miguel and Tulio '- His second and third victims in KOZ. Oliver didn't wish to kill them, but the 'Fates' told him to do so. He feels very guitly about murdering them. *'Ellie '- His, Mulan's, Shang's and Flint's voice. Oliver broke into Ellie's house and tied her up, taking over the Author's Notes for a few hours. Ellie and Cheyenne worked together to get Oliver to admit his feelings to McGee, so he's somewhat grateful and somwhat irritated by them. The gods *'Dali' – As odd as this seems, Oliver isn’t a fan of war. He thinks that it involves too many people who don’t actually want to kill. So, he doesn’t really like Dali, but doesn’t hate her. *'Macalli '– Oliver thinks he’s too caught up in the war and that it’s gotten to his head. However, he likes the way Macalli tricks the Knights into doing what he wants them to do – Oliver believes that it requires wits to do what Macalli does. *'Jesturma' – Oliver, strangely, has nothing to say about Jesturma. He just doesn’t seem interested in the god. *'Falia' – Her friendliness confuses Oliver. He senses that something else is under her smile, but can’t pin-point what. Trivia *His blood type is O+. *Whenever anything romantic is spoken about, his reaction is often: ‘Bleh. Dx’. *He’s a vegetarian. *He can play Violin and speak some Elvish. *He knows a lot about Runes and Norse Mythology, as he grew up on a Norse Island.